


the thrift store down the road

by slytherbitches



Series: the siremy collection [6]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, They become friends, jeremy goes alot, jeremy pining obvi, like what do you expect, michael knows everything about everyone, omg i just realised it's a summer love, simon works at a thrift store, they go to a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which jeremy travers spends a lot of his summer days at the thrift store down the road





	the thrift store down the road

Jeremy Travers really liked the thrift store down the road, for many different reasons. One, it was in walking distance. Two, it was like stepping into one of the magic tents from harry potter ( _full of so much in such a small space_ ). Three, he always found the best clothes for the best prices. And reason four to ten was _definitely_ the cute boy that worked there.

They had never spoken ( _other than the awkward exchange at the counter_ ) despite being in each other’s presence at least twice a week. The boy was the epitome of hot. He had wavy brown hair, a chiselled jaw, occasionally wore tortoiseshell glasses and was tall and lanky. But the real icing on the cake was the fact he was always reading a book or strumming at some sort of instrument.

To say Jeremy was smitten was _an understatement_. But he had no freaking clue how to act on it.

See he had ran a million different situations through his head. Different ways he could start a conversation. Things he could possibly say. But the moment their eyes locked he lost the ability to form coherent sentences. So, the only progress he had made in a month was stealing glances and sending smiles. But that was about to change.

 

Jeremy entered the thrift store and a cool breeze flew past him. Cooling him down from the heat. It was a month into the summer and the school holidays. Meaning Jeremy was sweating constantly. It wasn’t particularly the image he wanted to send to his thrift store hottie. But he wanted to see him ( _and buy new clothes_ ) so he had to make some compromises.

He sent a smile to the boy who had looked up from whatever book he was reading. The counter was stationed perfectly in the corner so throughout the whole store you couldn’t see it. But if you were standing behind it you could see the whole store. It made Jeremy a little anxious. It was hard to steal glances at him. Hard to tell if he was looking his way.

So he left it alone for the minute making his way over to the record section. He had found some of the best records of all time in the little corner. But today he wasn’t really looking. Despite the store being completely empty he felt like eyes where on him.

He tried to shake the feeling by moving over into the menswear part of the store. He was searching around for a few minutes before he heard a voice ring around the store. “ _Are you okay?_ Need any help?” He stepped out of the isle so he could get a better look at the cute boy.

“I’m okay.” He took a moment to take in the fact that the interaction was happening. There was a moment of silence as Jeremy decided what to say. “Uh, W- _What_ are you reading?” He settled on something non-intrusive but open. Simple to lead into a conversation.

“Romeo and Juliet, it’s on my summer reading list so I thought I’d get it over with.” Jeremy laughed lightly and nodded. “Summer reading is the worst.” He watched as he marked the page and put his book down on the counter. “Ain’t that the truth, _I’m Simon_.”

He leaned over the counter a bit more and Jeremy took a couple slow steps closer. “Jeremy.” He couldn’t breathe, his heart was beating so fast. After months he finally knew his name. “Can’t help but notice you’re here a lot.”

Jeremy couldn’t help but overthink the statement, as he normally did. “You’re here a lot too.” Simon raised his eyebrows slightly and narrowed his eyes playfully at the deflection. “My Grandma owns this shop, she’s pretty sick at the moment so I’m helping out.”

Jeremy couldn’t help the swoon. “That’s really sweet.” Simon shrugged and awkwardly wrung his fingers together. “Guys gotta do what a guys gotta do.” Jeremy smiled brightly in reassurance. He walked closer and sat on top of the counter. He had his attention and was not going to let it go.

They continued to speak, open up and learn things about each other for the rest of the day. Jeremy found out that Simon was going into his senior year at the school he was planning on attending for his junior year. Simon found out that Jeremy was new to town, having moved at the beginning of summer.

Jeremy learnt about Simon’s plans for college and his dreams of being on Broadway. Simon listened as Jeremy opened up about his parent’s divorce, the reason he moved. They talked about everything and told each other things they had never told anyone else.

As he was walking home Jeremy couldn’t believe that in a day he had gone from not even knowing his name, to knowing almost everything. And still liking him. It hit him that the attraction suddenly wasn’t surface level anymore. It was real and in the end, was going to hurt _a lot more._

 

Over the next month Jeremy was a regular figure at the thrift store. Spending the day there at least three times a week. Helping out around the store, organising things and simply spending time with Simon. In a short period of time they had become close friends.

But it wasn’t even like their friendship was confined to the four walls of the shop. The days that weren’t spent at the shop Simon acted like Jeremy’s personal tour guide. Showing him all around town and giving him the run down.

They where suddenly attached at the hip, and _neither_ would have changed a thing.

 

“Hey Jeremy.” He walked through the door, the bell ringing throughout the shop. He spotted Simon, head still in a book. Having known it was him without looking up. “How’d you know it was me?” He finally looked up and flashed him a smile that still messed with Jeremy. No matter how many times he saw it.

“You texted me you were on your way 10 minutes ago.” Jeremy rolled his eyes and like normal walked over to sit atop the counter. This was their normal position. Simon sitting behind the counter, normally reading to Jeremy aloud. While Jeremy sat on top of the counter. “ _Watcha reading today?_ Are you still on Fahrenheit 451?” Simon shook his head and lifted the book so he could see the cover. Red flashed before his eyes.

_‘Simon vs the homo sapiens agenda’_

Jeremy wanted to blush, but thankfully he didn’t. Even though they had talked about most things they hadn’t talked about relationships. Jeremy hadn’t mentioned that he was gay ( _very gay_ ). Simon hadn’t mentioned he was straight. Hadn’t mentioned any past girlfriend.

There were times when Jeremy thought he was flirting with him. When they touched, and he lingered a second too long. But he always shook it off and thought it was just him overthinking things. So, when the first thought that came to mind was ‘ _is this a sign?_ ’ he immediately brushed it away.

“I, uh, read that book last year.” Simon looked up at him, his eyes looking twice the normal size. Jeremys heart beat quickened. “It’s g-good.” He awkwardly placed his hand behind his neck as Simon shrugged. “Could have been set up a little better, you’re just instantly in the plot but you know nothing about anything.” Jeremy couldn’t argue, that was very true. “Fair call.”

“Hey what are you doing tonight?” Simon placed his book down beside him, his full attention going to Jeremy to ask him. “Nothing, _why?_ ” Jeremy actually had a night of movies planned, but it was something that could easily be pushed back.

“There’s a party tonight, wanna come?” Jeremy could feel himself visibly cringe. “Parties aren’t really my _scene_.” He dragged out the word scene for much longer than was necessary. “Please! I don’t particularly want to go either but Lil is dragging me as I haven’t been to any other. Plus, it’s a good opportunity for you to meet kids from school.”

Jeremy knew he was being bated when Simon fluttered his eyelashes up at him. But he fell for it. He was about to complain a little before agreeing when they were interrupted. The ring of the bell above the door notified they where not alone.

“Good morning.” Simon said it more like a question, as they could see who had entered. But in a flash a little girl ran through the shop and launched herself at Simon. “ _Simon!_ ” An older woman walked much slower into view, a bright smile on her face.

“She _really_ wanted to come see you.” Jeremy watched Simons face light up. “I thought you where going to the museum.” The woman chuckled heartily. “After, we thought we’d make a quick pit stop.”

“Oh, Mum, Emma _this is Jeremy_.” Jeremy waved awkwardly at Simons family. He had heard much about them so it was pretty weird to be seeing them in the flesh. Though he was thankful to not be meeting his father. The stories Simon had told weren’t _downright rude_ , but something left a sour taste in his mouth.

“ _Ah!_ So this is Jeremy!” A blush painted both of the boys cheeks as Emma said something Jeremy supposed she shouldn’t have. “Talk about me?” He nudged Simons shoulder playfully making him turn completely red.

“More than you’d think.” Jeremy laughed at his mother, getting the feeling he’d like her. “That’s enough.” He quite liked seeing Simon all flustered, it was something he had never really seen before. And something he hoped he would see more of.

 

“Please, _do not_ abandon me!” The two walked up the driveway of a house. Jeremy could hear the pounding of music. That wasn’t the only thing pointing to the party raging on inside. Bright lights filtered through the windows.

“ _I promise_.” Jeremy held out his pinky finger in reassurance. He didn’t not want to be stranded at this party without anyone he knew. Deep in his heart he knew there was nothing to worry about, but insecurity always got the better of him.

“Now _come on,_ party isn’t on the porch.” Simon grabbed his arm and guided him inside. The house was spacious he assumed, as it was packed with a sea of people. Some where dancing, others wallflowers. But the regular throughout the entire room was red solo cups.

“Come on! I’ll introduce you to some people.” The two made their way through the crowd to a secluded room with a couch. There wasn’t too many people there other than a group of friends occupying said couch. A girl with curly hair immediately jumped up and wrapped him in a huge hug. Jeremy would have been extremely jealous if he had not been told about Lilette. Lilette was Simon’s best friend and Jeremy assumed that was her.

“ _Simon!_ I missed you so much! Where have you been?” They broke apart and she hit him on the arm in what Jeremy assumed was playfulness. “Lil meet Jeremy, Jer meet Lilette.” Jeremy once again waved awkwardly, a signature move of his.

“ _So that’s where you’ve been.”_ It was now Simons turn to hit her on the arm as she returned to the couch and a boy’s lap. “Jeremy this is Michael, Sasha, Lilette, Robbie, Annabelle and _Gwen_.” The six of them waved.

“So _this is the Jeremy_ you blow up the group chat talking about.” Gwen ( _or the girl Jeremy believed to be Gwen_ ) took a swig of her drink and raised her eyebrows. Jeremy turned to see Simon’s face turning a bright red.

“Loving this expose Simon party.” Jeremy nudged Simons side, staying close to him for comfort. Because while his friends seemed nice, he still felt quite awkward. “Speak for yourself.”

“He’s cute, _I like him_.” He smiled brightly at Michael, who had made the comment. “ _Good,_ I like him too. And please everyone be nice, he’s starting at Stanton in the fall.” Jeremy thought he might have melted right then and there as Simon placed an arm around his shoulder.

As he looked around the group all he could see was smiles, but he couldn’t help but notice the look in the red head’s eyes, he thought her name was Annabelle but he wasn’t sure. It was what he thought was jealousy mixed with longing.

“ _Jeremy!_ come with me, I’ll get you a drink.” Jeremy nodded and followed Michael into the kitchen. But not before turning back to Simon. “You want a drink, _beer?_ ” Simon nodded and Jeremy felt proud of himself as he knew beer was his drink of choice.

“How are you enjoying Stanton?” Michael pottered around the kitchen organising drinks as he asked Jeremy questions. “It’s okay, better with Simon.” He saw Michael raise his eyebrows but not say a word. “What year are you going into? I’ll be a junior.”

“Same.” Michael smiled widely. “ _Looks like underclassmen are Simons thing_.” Jeremy wasn’t sure if he heard him right as he muttered it under his breath. “ _Huh?_ ” His eyes widened immensely. “Sasha, Annabelle, Lilette, Maashous and Katlin - who you haven’t met and I are juniors. Simon, Robbie, Gwen, and Gordy who you also haven’t met are seniors.” Jeremy nodded taking in the information given.

“So, do you wanna give me the run down of your group?” Jeremy could not replicate the excited look on his face for a million dollars.

“You came to the right person, I know _everything_ about _everyone._ So, strap in for a ride. Okay Gordy and Katlin are siblings and Maashous is their adoptive brother. But he only got adopted like _a year ago_ so it isn’t weird that Maashous and Katlin are dating.” He stopped to take a quick breath of air.

“Sasha and I are kind of a thing, _it’s complicated_. Robbie and Lilette are basically _married._ Gwen and Gordy’s relationship is a strobe light, _on-off-on-off._ Annabelle and Simon used to date it was _super casual though,_ anyway they broke up a couple months before the end of the school year.” Jeremy bit his lip harshly at the information, a little hurt Simon hadn’t told him.

“No one knows why, but Annabelle is _still_ in love with him. Gordy and Robbie are star football players, the rest of us do theatre. You should totally join!” Jeremy’s head was spinning. Not only did he have no clue how Michael could speak so quickly. But he didn’t know why he was brushing over important information.

He tried to casually sip his drink, but knew he probably looked like the Kermit sipping tea meme. “Okay, that was _a lot_ of information.” Michael laughed loudly and adjusted his hat. “Got any questions, I’m your man.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” He and Simon didn’t really talk about school or his friends too much. So learning the information was refreshing. He was brought out of his daze by a loud yell coming from where Simon was.

“That would be the _Mazzuchelli’s_ , come on I’ll introduce you.” With a beer and soda in his hands he followed Michael back to the group. New additions were a shortish girl with firey red hair he would bet was Katlin. Her hand was linked with a tall, lanky guy with curly hair. Which would be Maashous. A buff guy stood next to them, drowning in a footy jersey that matched Robbie’s.

“Hey guys! Meet Jeremy, Simon’s _friend._ ” He bro hugged the two guys before actually hugging Katlin. “Really nice to meet you!” Jeremy could help but smile at Katlin’s perkiness, it was intoxicating. He sat down beside her and striked up a conversation.

Something was making him feel more comfortable because normally he could not speak to new people without throwing up. But then he realised it all had to do with Simon. Because he knew that whatever happened, he would have him.

The rest of the night was a blur as someone ( _Gordy)_ may have talked him into drinking a little too much. His only memory from the night was when he was cuddling up to Simon on the couch ( _he was a complete cuddly drunk_ ) and these eyes where just staring at him. And they where filled with venom, but also sadness. He knew who they belonged too, but it didn’t make it any better.

 

The next morning, despite his head pounding and body hurting, he made the trip down to the thrift store. He sent a quick text to make sure he was working and went along his not-so merry way. “ _Hey Si.”_

Unlike the rest of the week, his head was not his a book. He was sitting quite uncomfortably and wringing his hands. Even if Jeremy hadn’t have been able to feel his awkwardness he could see it. “Are you okay?”

His head snapped up, acknowledging Jeremy for the first time. “Y- _yeah_ I’m okay.” He did not sound convincing. If it was any other person Jeremy would have called them out immediately, but he knew Simon didn’t respond well to confrontation.

“Well anyway, thanks for dragging me to that party. Your friends seem nice.” He could see Simon untense a little at the mention of his friends. “They really liked you too, they even want me to add you to _the_ _group chat_.”

Jeremy smiled lightly at him as silence fell between the two of them. It wasn’t for long as he started to speak again. “Uh, what do you remember about the party?” Jeremy shrugged and shook his head.

“ _Nothing_ after I did those shots.” Simon sighed deeply and Jeremy was beginning to get worried. “So you don’t remember our kiss?” Jeremy felt as if his life flashed before his eyes. He had touched lips with Simon Saunders and didn’t remember. It felt like he was apart of a bad alternate universe.

“ _We, uh, huh_?” Words could describe what he was feeling. Because the thing he had been dreaming about had finally happened and he didn’t fucking remember. “Yeah. When I dropped you off, you where _pretty_ hammered.”

Jeremy wanted to die, right then and there. Literally melt and get away from the situation. But before he died he did want some questions answered. “Uh, who k- kissed _who?_ ” He could feel the two of them getting awkwarder by the second.

“I don’t recall.” Jeremy was about to respond when the door dinged and in walked a little old lady. They were suddenly _not alone_. The tension ran high as they made a mutual decision to drop the conversation until she left. Making the situation even more uncomfortable as they waited for her to leave.

“ _Don’t recall?_ I feel like that’s something you would recall.” You would think in the ten minutes it took for the lady to leave Jeremy would have been practicing what he was going to say. But Jeremy was _dumb_ so all he got you was spiteful word vomit.

“Wow coming from the guy who _doesn’t even remember it!_ ” He had to bite his tongue to refrain from spitting out a nasty comeback that would have hurt the situation more. He took a deep breath and decided to be the bigger man.

“Look it was probably me, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for _literally ever_. So I’m just going to go and never return. I’m sorry.” Jeremy was so close to brashly walking out the door and out of his life. Because he was impulsive and didn’t think his decisions or his words through.

He was so close, but Simon stopped him. “ _Wait!_ ” Jeremy turned around slowly, wondering what was going to happen next. But the look on his face told him something good. “You’ve been wanting to kiss me for _months?_ ”

Jeremy slapped his hand against his forehead. “God I said that didn’t I, _well no coming back from that._ So, _yeah._ I’ve been wanting to kiss you for 2 months and 10 days I think. Don’t hold me to that.”

Simon had a multitude of emotions on his face. But he didn’t have time to read them all as he bounded towards him and crashed their lips together. Jeremy felt fireworks, butterflies, the whole works as they kissed for the first time (that he remembered).

“ _I like you_ , for some _unknown reason_ I really like you.” Jeremy’s heart swooned at the declaration he never thought would come, yet _always_ hoped for. “I _really freaking_ like you too.”

“ _By the way_ , I kissed _you_ last night. And just then, so I think _you_ owe me some.” Jeremy felt at home as they embraced in the middle of the dusty old thrift store that started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was pretty bad, its unedited so please ignore mistakes  
> the plot is all over the shot but ya know i havent posted in forever  
> so thanks for reading, please leave thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
